Momentos
by Lan Ayath
Summary: S&S - Syaoran está desiludido, Sakura tenta ajudá-lo. UA Song-fic.


**Notas:** Bem, essa é uma song fic, sem continuação, que me deu na telha fazer. Syaoran está sofrendo com um fora da última namorada e Sakura, uma pessoa que conheceu pela internet há anos, chamou-o para passar uma temporada com ela. O que será que isso vai dar?  
  
**PS.:** Se Sakura fosse meu, eu faria a Clamp desenhar 24 volumes só de Sakura e Syaoran!   
  
_Dedicada a Jenny-Ci, Shampoo-sama e Lara-chan_.

**-Momentos-**

  
  
A cabeça estava nas nuvens. Ainda não sabia como iria lidar com a situação, mas do jeito que estava, sofreria mais por não tê-lo ajudado quando mais precisava. Por isso estava neste ônibus agora em direção a rodoviária, com ele já estava lá ou estaria esperando-a.  
  
**"kokoro ga kogatsuite   
  
yakeru nioi ga shita   
  
sore wa yume no owari   
  
subete no hajimari datta"  
**  
_(Seu coração começou a ser chamuscado  
  
E havia um cheiro ele  
  
Era o fim de seu sonho  
  
E o começo de tudo)  
_  
Ainda lembrava-se das horas passadas em internet: as conversas de virar a noite, nunca havia se cansando de conversar com ele, assunto que não faltava... Mas o tempo parecia passar. O coração ainda estava confuso: não sabia se realmente gostava dele, mas depois do tempo em que tiveram que ficar separados, por problemas pessoais dele e também dela, o coração estava saudoso dela e o dele, machucado. Para ele, a vida não tinha mais razão de ser e, para ela, ele era a razão de viver. Mesmo que ainda não tivesse aceitado isso... Mas ela o havia convidado para passar as férias de três meses na própria casa.   
  
**"akogareteta mono wa   
  
utsukushiku omoete   
  
te ga todokanai kara   
  
kagayaki o mashita no darou"  
**  
_(O que você adorava ser maravilhoso para você...  
  
(e) tornou-se mais brilhante, porque você não podia alcançar)  
_  
Porque ele teve que aparecer na vida dela? Por quê? Pareceu te destruir e me destruir junto. Ainda posso sentir a dor, a dor dele. Somente pela sua voz. O choro podia ser ouvido mesmo que você quisesse esquecer. Estava presente, e você sofria e eu sofria junto. Por que não esquecer o que doía tanto?  
  
**"kimi no kudake chitta yume no hahen ga   
  
boku no mune o sashite   
  
wasurete wa ikenai itami toshite kizamareteku"  
**  
_(As partes quebradas de seu sonho  
  
Perfuraram meu coração  
  
Deixando a dor  
  
Que eu nunca deveria esquecer)  
_  
Finalmente havia chegado a estação. Só o tinha visto por fotos, mas, mesmo assim, daria para reconhecê-lo, apesar dele dizer que não. Avistou um homem, com a barba por fazer e cabelos grandes presos numa trança, a observando. Os olhos dele demonstravam dor, e realmente ele estava diferente e sofrido. Não teve dúvidas: jogou-se nos braços dele. Ele a abraçou forte como nunca abraçou alguém antes, disso tinha plena certeza.  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-Syaoran... - Ela disse agora encarando-o, emocionada. - Fez boa viagem? - Perguntou tentando dar o melhor de seus sorrisos, mesmo sentindo morrer por dentro, assim como ela sentia que ele deveria estar também.  
  
-Sim, mas... Vamos? Estou com fome.  
  
-Sim, sim.  
  
"hana no you ni hakanai no nara   
  
kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou   
  
soshite egao mitodoketa ato   
  
sotto hitori chitteyuku deshou"  
  
(Se minha vida é transitória como a de uma flor  
  
Eu irei florescer ao seu lado  
  
E depois de observar o seu sorriso  
  
Eu cairei só, calmamente)  
  
-Então este é o meu simples apartamento, mas que te recebe com imenso carinho. - Ela disse, abrindo a porta do mesmo.  
  
-Sakura... - Ele falou, enquanto entrava.  
  
A garota sentou-se no sofá, cansada. Havia, antes de irem para casa, passeado pela cidade.  
  
-Sim? - Ela falou, enquanto tirava os tênis.  
  
-Você tem um mau gosto... - Ele falou, desviando-se de um sapato voador. - Não sabia que era assim que se recepcionava as pessoas!  
  
-Você não tem direito algum de estar falando essas coisas se você já pode se considerar de casa! - Ela falou indo para a cozinha, da qual depois voltou correndo. - Esqueci de te mostrar o quarto.  
  
-Esquecida como sempre... - Ele falou sorrindo. Como o sorriso dele a encantava. Ele estava adorando tudo, mas estava à espera de quando o sentimento voltasse, apesar de tê-la ao lado dele... Ainda não era suficiente: coração estava morrendo, se já não estivesse morto...  
  
**"kimi ga zetsubou to iu   
  
nanofuchi ni tatasare   
  
soko de mita keshiki wa donna mono datta no darou"  
**  
_(Como era o cenário que você viu?  
  
Quando você foi empurrado para dentro de um abismo de desespero?)_  
  
E ele veio, aquele maldito sentimento de vazio. Olhou para o relógio, três horas da manhã. Não conseguia dormir pensando em possibilidades e saídas para todo aquele sentimento que estava dentro dele. Foi até a cozinha, pegou um copo com leite e foi para a sala, onde ficou relembrando o jantar até que sentiu alguém sentar ao lado dele.  
  
-Não consegue dormir? - Ela falou, encarando-o. Somente o brilho da lua os iluminava.   
  
Sakura estava linda com aquele pijama e com os olhos verdes irradiados pela luz da lua. Ele levantou-se e colocou o copo em cima do centro que havia na sala, sentou-se novamente e a olhou como se nada mais existisse em volta deles. Somente viu os olhos dela marejavam e a abraçou.  
  
-Não se preocupe. - Falou, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça.  
  
-Como posso não me preocupar?  
  
-Somente não se preocupe. - Ele falou enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas do rosto dela e vendo a garota fungar.  
  
-Eu gosto tanto de você, Syaoran. Tanto... Você nem imagina o quanto... - Ela falou, voltando a abraçá-lo. Nunca imaginaria que fosse tão bom assim.  
  
-Eu também, florzinha... Eu também. - Respondeu, abraçando-a mais ainda.   
  
E assim dormiram abraçados.  
  
**"ikibasho o nakushite samayotteru   
  
mukidashi no kokoro ga   
  
fureru no o osorete   
  
surudoi toge harimeguraseru"  
**  
_(Seu coração exposto, está vagando  
  
Tendo nenhum lugar para ir  
  
E um conjunto afiado de espinhos que o cerca  
  
pelo medo do toque)  
_  
Ao acordar, deu-se conta de como estava envolvido com Sakura. Haviam dormido no sofá, ela deitada no ombro dele e ele a enlaçando com um dos braços enquanto o outro segurava uma das mãos dela, que repousava em seu peito. Como ela tinha tanta confiança assim nele? "Ela" nunca teve... Queria levantar, mas ao observar Sakura, desistiu, estava tão... tão... Buscou palavras, mas não as encontrou. Os olhos dele fitaram-lhe lábios, fazendo o coração bater aceleradamente. A mão dele soltou-se da dela e acariciou-lhe o rosto, tirando dali algumas mechas que cobriam seu rosto. Não resistindo, passou os dedos nos lábios de Sakura.   
  
"Qual seria o gosto?", pegou-se pensando. O coração batia a ponto de pensar que ele a acordaria, e estava ficando vermelho. O que eram todos aqueles sentimentos?  
  
**"tori no you ni habatakeru nara   
  
kimi no moto e tondeyuku deshou   
  
soshite kizu o otta sono se ni   
  
boku no hane o sashidasu deshou"  
**  
_(Se eu pudesse flutuar como um pássaro  
  
Eu poderia voar para voc  
  
E oferecer minha asa  
  
Para suas costas feridas)  
_  
Acordou, sentindo os olhos de Syaoran encarando-a, e sorriu-lhe. Ele pareceu desconcertado. Como ficava lindo, mesmo com cara de sono. Percebeu em como haviam dormido e levantou-se, calada, andando como um robô para a cozinha.   
  
Lá, pôde respirar melhor e resolveu preparar o café da manhã enquanto pensava sobre o que havia acontecido. Havia deixado seus pensamentos ultrapassarem os da amizade... Tinha-o trazido para perto de si, para que com amor tentasse curar as feridas dele, mesmo que isso causasse feridas em si mesma. Ela não poderia ter chorado na noite passada, porque quem tinha que fazê-lo era ele. Ela não estava sendo amiga, estava sendo uma amante egoísta, aproveitando-se somente da sua companhia. Sentiu-se mal por isso.  
  
**"hana no you ni hakanai no nara   
  
kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou   
  
soshite egao mitodoketa ato   
  
sotto hitori chitteyuku deshou"   
**  
_(Se minha vida é transitória como a de uma flor  
  
Eu irei florescer ao seu lado  
  
E depois de observar o seu sorriso  
  
Eu cairei só, calmamente)  
_  
Sentiu-se vazio ao sentir o corpo de Sakura afastando-se do dele. Se pudesse, teria puxado para perto de si e dito que nunca mais se afastasse dele. Mas... pegou-se pensando novamente na amiga não como "amiga", mas sim como "amante". Será que o coração morto, ou na U.T.I., estava revivendo? Balançou a cabeça e resolveu tomar um banho. Queria esfriar a cabeça para entender o que afinal estava sentindo. Por que ela também não havia falado nada? Por que nem um "bom dia"? Será que achou que eu estava sendo atirado ao dormir com ela assim? Será que ela pensou que eu estava tão carente assim? Meu Deus... O que eu sinto?  
  
**"tori no you ni habatakeru nara   
  
kimi no moto e tondeyuku deshou   
  
soshite kizu o otta sono se ni   
  
boku no hane o sashidasu deshou"  
**  
_(Seu eu pudesse flutuar como um pássaro  
  
Eu poderia voar para voc  
  
E oferecer minha asa  
  
Para suas costas feridas)  
_  
Os dois resolveram tratar-se normalmente, Sakura sentia o coração ferido quando, às vezes, ele fazia menções da ex, e ele esperava as diversas reações dela, mas nada... Apesar de querer tratá-la normalmente, o coração dele acelerava mais a cada dia, recuperado. Os três meses passaram quase que voando, e curtiam nesse tempo a companhia um do outro. Sem querer, Sakura ia se apaixonando mais ainda e Syaoran, descobrindo um amor que já estava dentro de si mesmo. Na última noite que passariam juntos, Sakura faria um jantar que não deixou que Syaoran ajudasse em nada.  
  
-Você não está vendo nada, não é?  
  
-Não Sakura. - ele falou pela quarta vez da curta distância que era o quarto onde estava para a sala, e Sakura havia colocado uma venda nele.  
  
-Sente-se. - Ela falou.  
  
-Onde? Não estou vendo nada. - Ele falou com ironia, Sakura deu um empurrão nos joelhos dele por trás. - Ai! Isso dói, sabia?  
  
-É pra doer mesmo! - Ela falou com raiva. - Agora espere aqui. - Disse já com mais calma e a doçura de sempre. Não tinha como seu coração não se encantar por ela... Como pudera colocá-la de lado por tanto tempo?  
  
-Pronto! - Ela falou ao colocar algo na mesa e retirando a venda dele, que, ao ver todo o ambiente criado por ela, ficou feliz. Tudo que ela fazia lhe deixava feliz, como ninguém nunca havia conseguido.  
  
-Será que você cozinhou bem dessa vez?  
  
-Eu SEMPRE cozinhei bem!  
  
-Sei... - Ele falou, servindo-a e a si mesmo depois.O jantar seguiu-se em silêncio, o coração de Sakura doía, pois sabia que vê-lo novamente seria difícil, e o de Syaoran, pelo medo do vazio que sua vida tornar-se-ia novamente sem ela.   
  
-Estamos meio calados, né? - Ela falou, parando de comer.  
  
-É. - Ele falou sorrindo. Ela levantou-se e colocou um CD, indo depois até ele e estendendo a mão.  
  
-Aceita dançar comigo, senhor Li?  
  
-Por que eu recusaria, senhorita Kinomoto?   
  
**"kaze no you ni nagareru no nara   
  
kimi no soba ni tadoritsuku deshou   
  
tsuki no you ni kagayakeru nara   
  
kimi o terashitsuzukeru deshou"  
**  
_(Se eu pudesse fluir como vento  
  
Eu poderia alcançar voc  
  
Se eu pudesse brilhar como a lua  
  
Eu me manteria iluminando para você)  
_  
Syaoran segurou na pequena mão dela e a puxou para dançar aquela música doce, apesar do tema meio triste. Estavam meio distantes um do outro, mas quando a melodia começou realmente, Syaoran passou o braço pela cintura de Sakura, aproximando-a mais de si, entrelaçando os dedos da mão com os dela. Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, abraçando-o pela cintura também. Ficaram assim até o último refrão da música, quando se olharam.   
  
Repentinamente as luzes se apagaram e novamente ficaram iluminados somente pela luz da lua. Syaoran soltou a cintura de Sakura, levando a mão até rosto dela e acariciando-o, para surpresa dela. Rostos próximos, respirações próximas, lábios entreabertos... Corações descompassados, o mundo não mais existindo ao redor, até finalmente os lábios se encontraram.  
  
O coração dela doeu ao sentir o beijo dele, doía pela dúvida se ele estava com ela por carência ou porque finalmente o havia conquistado, embora essa última não fosse a mais segura. Afastou-se dele correndo e trancou-se no quarto, e ele ainda correu atrás dela, mas não quis ouvir mais nada, queria ficar só e pensar. Dormiu em lágrimas e acordou com batidas na porta. Não podia ser outra pessoa a não ser ele, e ela ainda não queria encará-lo.  
  
-Sakura... Eu vou indo... A-a-adeus. –   
  
Sakura sentiu sua voz embargada. Aproximou-se da porta como se soubesse que ele estivesse ali, como se o visse por trás dela.  
  
**"kimi ga mou kore ijou   
  
nido to kowai mono o   
  
minakute sumu no nara   
  
boku wa nan ni demo narou"  
**  
_(Eu serei qualquer coisa  
  
Se isto fizer você parar de viver preso com medo)  
  
_ O ônibus sairia daqui a pouco e ela não quis despedir-se dele. Talvez realmente ela não gostasse dele, talvez tivesse feito tudo aquilo por amizade. O peito doía e de novo o vazio o consumia. O trem ia chegando quando ele a viu.   
  
Sakura saiu correndo de casa. Sim, amava-o e se ele havia feito aquilo era porque sentia algo por ela, e não o deixaria ir embora sem saber os motivos. Mas somente pôde ver os olhos dele quando o trem que o levaria de volta para país dele passou em frente deles; ela de um lado da estação, ele, do outro. Não tinha como um ver ao outro, mas os olhos e o coração dela pediam que ele não fosse e resolveu dar a volta na estação. Lágrimas saíam dos olhos verdes quando ouviu o aviso do trem que já havia saído longe. As pernas ficaram fracas, e cairia no chão quando braços a seguraram.   
  
Mesmo que os olhos não pudessem confirmar, o coração dela sabia que era ele, e virou-se.  
  
-Eu te amo, Syaoran...  
  
-Eu também te amo, Sakura. - E o beijo que os uniu para sempre aconteceu.

**FIM **

**Notas finais:** Esse fic é mais uma desculpa pela demora da continuação da minha outra fic de Sakura, mas eu realmente empaquei nela e também é uma forma de agradecimento para quem está me ajudando a tentar sair dessa x.x... Mas a situação tá ruim. Espero que tenham gostado e please, reviews ;; E a música é cantada por Ayumi Hamasaki - Moments. **Lan Ayath**


End file.
